The present invention relates to an air cleaner in particular of an internal combustion engine in particular of a motor vehicle, comprising a housing with a slide-in opening for inserting a slide-in filter element, a cover element for closing the slide-in opening, which comprises at least one one-piece snap element for fixing the cover element at the housing.
DE 10 2007 063 252 A1 discloses a slide-in air filter of an air conditioner of a vehicle. The air conditioner comprises an air blower for sucking in fresh ambient air or recirculating air from the vehicle interior. The air conditioner further comprises an air duct on the inlet side for the air in front of the air blower, which has a holding fixture for the slide-in air filter. The slide-in air filter comprises a slot and an air filter. The slot with the air filter is bendable around a bending axis. The bending axis is aligned parallel to a plane of insertion and at right angles to a direction of insertion.
It is an object of the invention to provide an air cleaner of the above-mentioned kind, which is capable of establishing an effective seal to impede a leakage of air in the air cleaner. Further, it should be easy to open and close the cover element.